Karena kau bisa jatuh cinta
by asaiasai
Summary: kau bukan sekedar alat! kau manusia, karena kau bisa jatuh cinta kepadaku.. BreraAlto, Yaoi. REVIEW PLEASE!


Hujan yang deras membasahi Planet Frontier (kaga tau nama planetnya). Alto merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa tua yang sudah butu, pekerjannya sebagai prajurit SMS benar-benar menguras tenaga. Setelah selesai berleha-leha Alto bangkit dari duduknya, niatnya sih menutup jendela. Tapi ketika kepalanya sedikit melongok keluar, ia menemukan sesosok tubuh yang berdiri di seberang rumahnya, dengan basah kuyup dan kepala tertunduk. Alto langsung mengenali sosok itu

"Brera?! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Masuklah! Keringakan pakaianmu!" teriak Alto dari jauh. Brera sedikit merespon ucapan Alto. Matanya sedikit melirik kea rah Alto. Tadinya ia enggan untuk menerima pertolongan Alto, tapi diakan Cyborg.. kalau lama-lama kena hujan bisa korslet. Makanya Brera memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumah Alto. "Apa sih yang kamu lakukan? Bahaya tahu basah-basah begitu!" ujar Alto sambil melemparkan Brera handuk.

"Aku diusir" ucap Brera singkat. Alto menaikkan alisnya. _Diusir?. _"Aku bertengkar dengan Ranka. Gara-gara aku mengusir Ozma Lee bangsat itu.. mungkin Ranka lebih memilih kakak manusia daripada Cyborg" ujar Brera datar, sama sekali tidak ada ekspresi disetiap ucapannya.

"Haha.. apa kau cemburu??" goda Alto, punya nyali juga dia menggoda Brera. Apa dia sudah lupa bagaimana Brera membantingnya waktu masih di Mihoshi Academy dulu?

"Cemburu?"

"Ya.. kalau kau merasakan perasaan seperti itu, artinya kau manusia.. Brera. Ranka mengusir hanya karena kau tidak sopan terhadap tamu" jelas Alto, ia yakin Brera hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana harus bersosialisasi dengan manusia.

"Apakah benar begitu? Kau Yakin?" Tanya Brera mencoba memastikan.

"Keragu-raguan juga salah satu bentuk manusia..dan tentu saja aku yakin akan perkataanku!"

"Maaf ya.." Brera menundukan kepalanya.

"He??" Alto kebingungan, kenapa Brera tiba-tiba minta maaf ya?

"Maaf ya, karena dulu aku bilang kau tidak pantas mendampingi Ranka. Tapi sepertinya kau bahkan jauh lebih mengerti dirinya daripada aku. Kalau sekarang aku rela Ranka bersamamu" ujar Brera tetap dengan nada datar, hanya sinar matanya yang berubah.

"Ya ampun Brera,, kuberitahu ya.. aku dan Ranka hanya teman!"

"Jadi kau tidak suka adikku?" Brera meninggikan suaranya, tatapan matanya dipertajam. Alto langsung sadar akan tertimpa bahaya besar.

"Brera.. jangan salah.. pa..paham" Alto tergagap.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" ucap Brera santai.

_He? Apa maksudnya dengan 'baguslah kalau begitu'. Apa dia senang aku tidak pacaran dengan Ranka? Apa dia Sister Complex? Atau Incest? Atau jangan-jangan aku bukan cowok yang baik?_

"Oooh ya, bajumu kotor! Segeralah mandi dan tidur!" ujar Alto memecah suasana.

"aku tidak tidur, aku kan Cyborg"

"Ya tuhan.. baiklah, paling tidak kau mandi dulu!" Alto melemparkan baju ganti kepada Brera. "aku menunggu di ruang makan" Alto membanting pintunya keras-keras. Padahal Brera baru saja ingin bilang 'aku juga tidak makan'.

Setelah lama menunggu Brera, akhirnya pintu ruang makan terbuka juga. Alto langsung menegakkan badannya. Tapi Alto berani bunuh diri begitu melihat sosok Brera yang sudah bersih dan mengenakan baju lain selain baju Cyborgnya.

_Ya ampun, kenapa jadi ganteng begini ini orang! Rambutnya keliatannya lebih alus dari gw?! trus gw baru nyadar ternyata bodynya mantep banget!Eh? kok gw jadi mikir gini sih?! Gw kan cowok!. _Alto menampar-nampar pipinya, Brera hanya melihat dengan wajah heran.

"Duduklah! Kita makan" karena tugas SMS dan pekerjaan rumah dari sekolah, Alto terbiasa makan malam pukul 11.00 malam. Hari ini menunya sukiyaki, Alto baru dapat bahan-bahannya dari sang kakak.

"aku tidak makan" akhirnya Brera bisa ngomong juga itu kalimat.

"sudahlah! Makan saja! Apa akan terjadi kerusakan kalau kau makan?"

"tidak juga sih, aku hanya tidak akan mati kalau tidak makan"

"Makanya makan saja!" Brera langsung mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan Sukiyaki yang lezat itu. suasana ruangan itu begitu hening. Alto benar-benar tidak bisa hidup dalam keheningan begini, tapi ia juga tidak mau mengalah dengan memulai topic duluan.

"Alto, akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa Sheryl dan adikku begitu menggemarimu" ucap Brera sambil terus memakan Sukiyakinya.

"Hoo.. jadi sekarang kau juga jadi jatuh cinta padaku?" balas Alto setengah bercanda.

"Yah mungkin.." kalimat itu langsung membuat Alto menumpahkan sukiyaki di mangkuknya dan mengotori seluruh bajunya, padahal dia kan baru mandi!

"Oh shit!" teriak Alto kasar. Dia segera berdiri dan berniat mengambil tissue. Tapi tiba-tiba Brera sudah ada di dekatnya dengan menggenggam lap basah, Brera segera menyeka kotoran yang ada di baju Alto. Tubuh mereka sungguh dekat, sampai Alto tidak tahu harus bertingkah apa. Di satu sisinya, ia merasa sedikit senang. Padahal kalau berdekatan dengan Michel, Luca atau Ozma.. dia tidak merasa deg-degan seperti ini! Apa karena ia bersama Brera?

"Nodanya tidak mau hilang, sebaiknya kau lepas bajumu." Ujar Brera santai sambil membereskan lap kotor tadi. Alto yang mendengarnya sedikit malu-malu. _Buka Baju?_

"tidak Brera, aku tidak perlu membuka bajunya" ucap Alto malu, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Sepertinya aku harus memaksa" Dengan cepat Brera menarik lepas baju Alto, tapi Alto masih memberontak dan keduanya terlibat saling tarik-menarik baju. Yang akhirnya mengakibatkan keduanya jatuh bertubrukan. Akhirnya baju Alto berhasil dilepas, tapi keduanya kini dalam posisi saling menumpuk!

"Brera.. kau!" Alto berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, debar jantungnya terdengar keras sekali, pastilah Brera mendengarnya. Alto benar-benar malu, tubuhnya begitu merah dan panas karena malu. _Sial! Kenapa debar jantungku sekeras ini sih! Eh tunggu, kenapa debar jantungku terdengar tidak kompak sih? Jangan-jangan.. _Alto begitu terkejut saat menyadari Brera juga berdebar-debar keras. _Apa Brera memiliki jantung?_

"Kau memang manusia Brera" ujar Alto.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kalau kau bisa merasakan debar jantung berarti kau manusia"

"kalau begitu bisa jelaskan aku kenapa debar jantungku begitu cepat?"

"Itu karena kau sedang jatuh cinta" ucap Alto malu-malu. _Apa aku sudah berubah jadi seorang homo? Ya ampun!! Tapi sungguh tak bisa disangkal, cowok ini benar-benar membuatku terpesona!_

"Aku rasa tanpa debar jantung pun, aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu" Brera mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Alto yang kini makin tidak berdaya setelah mendengar ucapan Brera.

Entah apa yang terjadi di ruang makan Alto malam hari itu. Tapi semua orang tahu, kalau Alto Saotome sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, yang tentu saja menghancurkan banyak harapan murid-murid Mihoshi Academy. Alto sendiri tidak peduli akan penyimpangan yang ia lakukan, daripada memilih dua cewek cerewet dan fans yang berisik. Alto lebih memilih seorang cowok ganteng dengan prilaku cool, tenang dan gentleman. Sedangkan Brera, ia tidak sempat merasakan cinta bersama wanita jadi dia tidak tahu kalau memang seharusnya manusia jatuh cinta pada lain jenis, apalagi menurutnya Alto cukup cocok dibilang perempuan.

Keduanya kini hidup bersama, sekeras apa pun Ranka memaksa Brera untuk kembali tinggal dengannya. Dan semahal apapun apartemen yang ditawarkan Sheryl pada Alto. Pasangan itu seakan tidak peduli tentang gossip homo yang mulai merebak dimana-mana. Toh memang kenyataannya?

**Fin, review please**! Wehehehe, akhirnya jadi juga ini fic bangsat! Gw yakin jarang banget orang indo yang suka Macross F, apalagi seorang author! Jadi gapapa lah.. kalo gw bikin, ga bakal ada yang nengok juga ini fic! Tapi kalo sampe ada.. review ya!


End file.
